Hurry Up!
by dennycullenlutz
Summary: One night is all it takes to fall in love. Edward finds his true love on the most unexpected way. Could jealousy and obsession separate them? // One-Shot, AH, Lemon
1. Hurry Up! Edward POV

Hi girls! This is an Edward/Bella One Shot. It was inspired by my favorite artist Frankie J song "Hurry Up" The link to the song is on my profile. Thanks to my great and amazing Beta Nyvia, for her help! Go read!

**Disclaimer**: All the things related to Twilight are not mine.

* * *

**Hurry Up (Edward's POV)**

"I have to be honest and say that I don't remember where I met her Jasper. Last night I went to four clubs and I can't figure it out in which one was where she was and the fact that I was a little tipsy and then all the mess that happened after us... Oh living hell!" I say, running my fingers through my hair nervously.

"I remember that I was standing there; sipping my Black Russian cocktail, leaned on the bar when I my eyes met hers. I swear that when those pair of gorgeous dark brown eyes stared at me for only a few seconds, I felt that my whole wide fucking world just crumble down." I keep telling Jasper, my roommate, about the weird encounter that I had last night with a mysterious woman and the consequences that I faced after it.

He is staring at me, his green eyes fixated on my face, looking at me like I am a motherfucking lunatic.

"And what happened then?" he asks, pulling himself on the kitchen counter.

I'm about to open my mouth when we hear the front door bang as loud as hell.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Emmett?" I shout, because I don't need to turn my head to see that those loudly noises came from him. I hear him mumbling something that I can't register and I turn to Jasper. He shrugged and chuckle. Now we can clearly hear him fighting over the phone.

"Oh c'mon babe! Don't act like a fucking teenager, please! I don't need this from you too…" he whines. Jasper and I chuckled and he shows us his middle finger and we start to laugh louder.

"Shut up you bastards!" he whispers.

"No baby. I am sorry… I was talking to Edward and Jasper… no listen… don't you dare to hang up the fucking phone on me Rosalie Hale…" and he slams his room door. We explode in a fist of laughter and we walk back to the kitchen.

"Where were we?" I ask.

"Something that your whole pussy world crumbled down, bla… bla… bla" he says to tease me.

"Thanks asshole"

"Keep going!" he says.

"Hell! She is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. She has a small framed body with full curves that accentuate her heavenly perfect anatomy parts."

"Did you talk to her?"

"Well, I did actually! That's why I am so fucked up right now."

He looks at me one more time and frowned. I bet I looked terrible.

"And then… what happened?"

"I asked the bartender what she was drinking and he told me that she was having some Cosmopolitans. I asked him to bring her one, that I was going to pay for it and he did it. He served her Cosmos and told her that I had invited her drink. She looked at me and smiled, those perfectly white teeth shinning. I may sound pussy or whatever I know that you're going to say bitch, but that girl was just stunning."

I grab a cup and pour water on it. Then I take an ice bag out of the freezer and put it on my head. _Shit! That hurts!_

"And why you ended up like… that?" he asks me.

"Fuck, listen to me Jasper… that was like faith! Well, not what happened on the end, but I think it was all worth it." I say launching myself on the couch, taking the TV remote control to turn down the volume and putting the ice bag on my left cheek once again. Jasper sits on the other couch and he puts his legs on the coffee table.

"Spit it all Cullen… I don't have all day to listen to your pussy love stories," and he starts to laugh. _Fucker!_

"That has to be good Eddie boy! I'm pissed off and I really need something to laugh about…" Emmett's booming voice came from the kitchen. When that fucker got out of his room without us noticing? _Hmmm… interesting_.

"Put your sorry ass over here Emmett… I'm about to start."

Emmett comes with a tray full of food –yeah, a tray I am not exaggerating- and takes a seat on the floor.

"Whoa man! What the fuck hit you? A fucking garbage truck?" he asks.

Jasper slaps his head. "Keep going Edward, ignore this idiot."

"You are going to be so sorry about that Whitlock!" Emmett threatens him with a pizza slice.

******

**~ Last night ~**

_She is calling me… nice move Cullen_.

"Hi… good evening" I say pulling the chair back so I could take a seat.

"Hi, thanks for the drink" she says blushing a little.

"My pleasure. My name is Edward Cullen." I long my hand and when her fingers graze mines, I could feel an electric current running through all my body, probably she feels it too because her face blushed furiously.

"My name is Bella Swan… nice to meet you Edward," she simply says.

"Want to dance?" I ask her, standing up from my chair to grab her hand. She looks at me, up and down and smiles.

"Pennies for your thoughts" I say and she giggles. _Damn! She was checking me out! Naughty girl!! I'll show you… two can play this game_.

She is wearing a long satin blue blouse with shinny leggings and black high heels booties; she looks amazing… just like any model on Maxim magazine.

"Of course. Let's dance…"

We start to dance keeping distance at first. The lights are dim but when the blasting sound of Lady Gaga's "Poker Face" song fills the dance floor, the lights starts to turn on and off… filling the place with color lights illuminating her perfect silhouette and her beautiful profile. Three more songs blast on the air and we keep dancing, our bodies touching each other more than once. We close the gap that remains between our chests. Bella turns around and starts to move her gorgeous ass, smashing the crotch of my black jeans and I thrust my hips on her. She looks at me and winks.

_Fucking living hell!! She likes that... This is going to be good…_ Suddenly she turns around and she wraps her arms around my neck.

"I am thirsty Edward; can you get us something to drink? I'm going to wait for you in the table," she whispers in my ear. I can feel her warm breath and I almost kiss her there and then.

Round one: Edward Cullen 0, Bella Swan 1.

"Well… tell me what you want to have… and I'll go to get it right away." I whisper. She blushes and I give her my signature crooked smile.

Round two: Edward Cullen 1, Bella Swan 0.

"A strawberry margarita would be just fine."

"Ok."

She walks to our table and I order the bartender her Margarita and my Black Russian. I can't take my eyes of her. She is just exquisite. I've never seen her before, and I need to at least to have her phone number. I would definitely get married and leave my man-whore life if she tells me yes. I walk back to the table with the two drinks and she stands up.

"Edward, let's move to a quiet place so we can talk."

"Sure." I follow her to the back of the club. It was a cozy private area with red leather couches, it is barely illuminated and only a few people are around the room, but far enough for disturbing us. We take our drinks in an awkward silence, until she speaks again.

"I love your hair… can I touch it?" She bits her bottom lip and looks down, only to meet her eyes with mine. Thanks to that question I can feel my dick twitching inside my pants.

"Go ahead, but I must say that my hair is an erogenous part of my body," my voice is husky and low. She gives me an evil smile. _Minx!_

"That's alright babe… I'm dying to run my hands on that glorious hair of yours. If something happens after that… and I hope it will… we can figure it out later on." I feel my dick throbbing inside my jeans one more time. I clear my throat to try to have any distraction. She is affecting me more than I ever thought someone would.

She is waiting for me to talk so I move my chair closer to hers.

"You are so beautiful Bella. I am sure that I'll never get tired of seeing your face for the rest of my life." I whisper.

Our faces are really close and I can feel her breath on my face.

"I don't know what is going to happen later, but I must say that you affect me like no one before you, Edward. This is so weird to me and I have to…" I kiss her. I just can't hold on any longer. Immediately her hands find my scalp and she digs her fingers into my hair.

A small sigh escapes from my lips and in response she moans. We kiss deeply, she bites my tongue and I did the same with that silky and delicious bottom lip of hers. We are kissing passionately, we separate to take a breath and we twist our mouths again. I run one hand on the back of her neck and with the other one I trace her cheek. She arches her back a little and I pull her even more closely, if that was physically possible.

Bella is almost seating on my lap. I begin to caress her hip and going north. She lets escape a groan and I keep forward. No one can see us… and if someone does, I honestly don't give a shit. Bella takes my head in her hands and gently pushes me aside.

"Come with me Edward," she says pulling herself from me.

I quickly follow her, enlacing our hands together. That is a really strange feeling. I don't believe in faith… but I can tell that right now I am in the seventh heaven. I don't know her, but I feel like I know her from a lifetime. Bella is absolutely gorgeous, her smell, her voice, her body… all of that is an open invitation for me. And I am deeply intoxicated by her. She mystifies me, like she is my own brand of heroin.

She takes me to the back of the club and we can't stop our hands from touching each other. I push her towards a wall and throw my body against her, she manages to put her legs around my waist and I grab her ass to maintain the balance. Bella moves her waist in circles. She is looking desperately for some friction. Bella moans and I groan at unison. The anticipation is driving me crazy; all I want is to thrust into her for dearest life.

"Fuck Bella…" I say. My voice is turning in almost an audible whisper.

"Let's go to my home Edward…"

We run to my car and drive away from the club. She is trying to ease her erratic breathing and I am trying to keep my mind busy, so my boner could down a little, that is beyond painful and if she is only playing with me I could definitely suffer from blue balls in the morning. I don't ask where are we going and she doesn't tell me either, all I know is that as long as I am with her… that is all that matters to me.

"Turn left… we are almost there," she says and I just nod.

"Park your car here." I park and she jumps out of my car.

"Nice ride Edward… I love Audi."

"It can be yours if you want. Only ask for it."

She is looking for her keys in the bag. Then she turns her head and smiles. Bella opens the door of her apartment. _Well if she has the key this is supposed to be her home right?_

"The only thing I want right now is you Edward. I don't know why and I don't care either, just you Edward… that's what I want now." Saying that she launches her body at me and I almost fell backwards, my back hits the nearest wall and I groan in pain.

"Ups! Sorry baby," she says and giggles.

"You like it rough? I can play that way if you want." _Yeah Cullen, work your magic._

"Mmmmm," she whispers.

Bella closes and locks the door. _Damn! This neighborhood must be dangerous! I don't give a shit!_

She holds my hand and takes me upstairs to her room. I am surrounded by light blue and white paint on the walls, a huge bed with silky black sheets, an ivory wall-to-wall carpet and a desk in the corner. She takes her heels off and her feet caress the carpet.

"Ummm this feels good," she says.

I follow her movements around the room. Bella pushes me towards the bed and I sit on it. She straddles me and starts to unbutton her blouse. I am ready to help her in that task but apparently I am not allowed to touch her yet.

"You need to wait Edward, keep your hands here," she moves my hands to her hips. Bella unclasps her bra and I see her perfect breasts for the first time. I take one of her hard nipples in my mouth and she moans loudly at my touch. I nibble, suck and pinch her nipples and she is moving up and down against me again. I give the same treatment to the other nipple and she digs her nails into my scalp. I take my shirt off and she runs her nails through my chest and I groan at her touch. This is real.

"Oh fuck me Edward," she whispers to my ear, I shiver feeling her hot breath.

"Fuck Bella!"

I grasp her waist and turn both of us on the bed. I am on top of her now; she opens her legs wider to give me full access to her overheated core. She groans loudly when I position myself in her entrance, the tip of my cock teasing her clit. She whimpers.

"Oh fuck Edward… stop teasing me," and she lets out a frustration sigh.

"I am going to fuck you senseless Bella." I groan.

"I can't wait," she says, pushing her body forward.

I feel her arousal surrounding me, making me throw my head backwards. I can feel her whole body trembling under me. She puts her legs around my waist and I seat almost on my heels.

"Oh fuck Edward… this is so… fucking good."

"You're so wet for me baby," my hands are traveling through her body, caressing her while I keep thrusting in and out of her. I try to keep the pace, to enjoy this moment when I hear Bella whimpering.

"Oh fuck me Edward… harder… harder." I move quickly and grab her leg to put it on my shoulder; I hear her crying out loud.

"Shit… oh God," I release her leg and turn her around; she is facing the bed now. I grab her ass to position myself on her back.

"Mmm Bella baby, you feel so fucking good." I dig my fingers in her hip and without notice I thrust one more time into her. She is using the headboard as leverage and at the same time she is pushing her body against mine on each thrust.

"Oh Edward I'm going to come… shit…" I smack her butt cheek and she moans loudly again.

"Fuck Bella… fuck!" I say and Bella cries out loud as she came, moaning my name again and again. I do the same seconds later, collapsing on her back.

"That was so fucking good," she says.

I slip out of her body and lay down on her side. I start to play with a loose strand of her now messy hair.

"I like you Bella, even if it may sound awkward for you, is really important for me to let you know how I feel." I say, caressing her cheek. She looks at me in the eye and sighs.

"I believe you Edward. I barely know you but I feel like I know you from long ago," and she kisses the top of my nose.

"I am thirsty, want to drink something?" she asks me.

"No babe I'm fine," I say leaning my head on one of her plush pillows.

Bella wraps her body with a sheet and walks out to the kitchen. I drift off to a very peaceful slumber when I hear a phone ringing. I can't hear clear what is Bella saying, so I don't bother to see if everything is fine. Maybe it is a friend.

"You have to go Edward… now!" her stern voice takes me completely out of my post sex stupor. I open my eyes and stare at her horrified expression. Bella is pacing from side to side, muttering things under her breath that I can't decipher.

"What's wrong Bella?" I ask her, but she continues to walk around the bedroom.

"You have to go! NOW! Dammit… GO!" she yells, yanking the sheets from my body. Lazily, I stand up from bed and grab the boxers of the floor.

Bella is nowhere to be found. But then in two seconds, she is by my side again; she grabs my arm and starts to push me through a window.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"You wanna know why you have to leave, here's why," she says, throwing her cell phone at me. I look at the phone on my hand.

"Press 4598 and listen to the message." I did as I am told.

"Hey baby, surprise, surprise. Girl, I'm free. I'll be home around three. See ya… Jake."

I glare at her wide-eyed. I look at the clock on the kitchen wall. 3:15.

"Who the fuck is Jake?"

"An ex."

"An ex? Are you sure?"

"Damn! I'm sure. He is obsessed with me. I thought that I was safe, because he was on jail. But somehow he is out today! Shit! I can't believe it."

"Shhh don't worry. I am here… nothing bad is going to happen to you."

"Nooo! You need to go. That man is fucking crazy."

"Why? What does he do?"

"He is 6 foot 1. Jake killed someone because of me; he is possessive and extremely jealous. He got 25 years, but I don't know why he is out."

We move to her room again. She is sweating and trembling.

"Grab you shoes, clothes…. He should be here soon. Move, please!" Bella says, throwing my things out of the window.

"Go! Hit the street, disappear, whatever… but just get out of here."

"Wait, at least let me get dressed and I'll leave."

"Don't take too long Edward. If Jake finds you here, he is going to snap your neck in two seconds…" she whispers.

I am trying to process all what is happening, taking my things off the floor, moving around the room slowly. She is biting her nails, cursing. I turn around the bed to grab my jeans of the floor; she gives me a death look.

Bella puts her hand on her mouth to muffle her sobs and my hearth starts to pound rapidly inside my chest.

Keys are on the door.

"I changed the locks, you got time to go," she whispers.

"_Fuck! Fuck! This is not good_!" I thought. _That man is just right outside... God knows if he is armed. Dammit!_

We hear a slam on the door.

"Bella! Bella!! Is me Jake, open the door honey," he shouts.

Silence… we remain quiet.

"I know you are inside Bella. Just open the fucking door, before I kick it down." His voice is menacing.

Bella looks at me.

"There's no time now, get under the bed. I will try to calm him a bit and ask him to take a ride with me. Then you can go… but before you go, please leave me your phone number. I promise I'll call you," she says, crossing her arms around my neck and kissing me. I start to put on my jeans to hide under the bed.

"Alright."

But our plan changes… Jake kicks down the door, Bella screams and I froze, still one leg out of my jeans.

"Bella… who's that car outsi…" he starts to ask, but stops when his eyes fix on me. I am here, frozen… I look at him; he looks at me and back to Bella.

"Who the fuck are you motherfucker?" he growls, taking a step closer.

"Jake, listen baby. He is a friend of mine, but he is leaving now," Bella stands in the middle of us. "Right?"

"Do you really think that I am that stupid?" He turns to Bella and she takes a few steps back from him. I pull on my jeans and prepare myself; this isn't going to be easy. He continues to walk toward Bella and she stumbles on her feet when he tries to reach her arm. I can't stand it.

Without thinking, I jump on him.

"Don't you dare to touch her, motherfucker!"

"She is mine!"

"No, she's not."

I punch him right across the face. His nose starts to bleed. Jake turns around and tackles me to the ground. We both hit the floor in a painful way. His body frame is much larger and bulky than mine but I am more agile and faster than him. I struggle to get off the ground when I hear police officers running inside the room.

"Freeze!" One of them yells.

I stop fighting and tumble to my side because my ribcage hurts badly. One of the officers kneels at my side. The other one handcuffs Jake and takes him outside.

"Thank God that Isabella wasn't alone tonight. She has a restriction order against Jake for quite long and he violated that order. He is going to jail again. Don't move… the ambulance is on its way." He says.

"Where is she?"

"She is outside, filling some reports. She is just fine."

The paramedics take a look at my injuries and they determine that I am fine. I sign a release, because I don't want to go to the hospital and I walk away from the paramedics, looking for Bella.

"There you are."

"How you feel?"

"Fine, the paramedics told me that I was fine, so I think I'll survive," she laughs a bit.

"I am so sorry for what happened Edward; I never expected a thing like that to…"

"Shhh… don't worry. Look at me I'm fine, a little beaten up but fine."

"I don't want to lose you, Edward."

"Me neither Bella."

All the police cruisers are gone; I keep talking to Bella for a while longer. She asks me if I can drive back to my home. I leave her and came to rest. After all, it was an exciting night.

******

"Whoa man… you did that for a girl you barely even know? You're so stupid," Emmett says. Jasper slaps his head again.

"Shut up dude! This is a man in love."

"Idiocy… that's what I am calling it. That man could have killed you!"

"But it was all worth it…" I say.

A knock on the door takes us out of the conversation. Emmett stands up and opens the front door of our apartment.

"Hi. Is Edward home?" A velvet voice fills the entire living room and I smile.

It is she…

* * *

**A/N:** Ufff!!! Everything ok?! Did you like it? Push the green review if you guys think that we deserve some love!! I have a rec for all of you guys: My Beta wrote a Bella/Edward One Shot called "**Everyday**" and is just amazing. Please... go read it! You're gonna love it. www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5845527/1/


	2. Important Author's Note

Hi guys! I'm sorry for this Author's Note, but I think this deserves one. I offered an Outtake in Bella's POV of "Hurry Up!" One-Shot title "Enough".

**You just need to donate $5 to receive a compilation of ALL the fics being written to help Tennessee – Nashville flooding. Please, read the information below:**

**DONATIONS: Get on the list!**

If you want to receive the compilation (ebook) of ALL the fics being written by the incredibly talented authors on our list just make a donation (of $5 or more) to one of the suggested charities and email a copy of your donation receipt to:

We will send out the compilation (ebook) out on June the 5th, 2010.

We know that these are tough times for a lot of people out there, but every little bit helps.

For more information visit: http:/community(dot)livejournal(dot)com/ficsfornash/

Thanks!

XOXO

Denny


	3. Enough Bella's POV

Chapter Short Summary: Bella tells her side of the story, how an abusive boyfriend tries to separate her from her true love.

Disclaimers: All the things related to Twilight are not mine.

This was my contribution to Fics for Nashville. This One Shot is Bella's POV of the One Shot titled "Hurry Up!" I felt happy to help and share a little bit with this important cause. Hope you all like this chapter. Thank you to my wonderful betas **mycrookedsmile** and **storytellerslie** from Project Team Beta.

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

I met Jake during our senior year in Forks, Seattle, and we stayed together even during our first semester in college. He was a very handsome with strong and built body and he was a funny guy, a gym lover and an excellent chef. He was the type of guy who could become your best friend in just one day. From the very first time he spoke to me at the school library, I knew he was different, so special. So after a few dates to different restaurants, movie theaters and walks in the park, I immediately fell in love with him. He was the kind of boy you would never be afraid of taking home with you to meet your parents, and of course your parents are going to love him with only a word spoken. One evening, Jake asked me to be his girlfriend. I jumped off the couch and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. We had a fire burning first-time-sex. I didn't think about it twice and accepted him in my life.

We graduated and went to college together. I was studying graphic design at that time and Jake was pursuing a career in engineering construction at Seattle University. I lived with my best friend Alice Brandon and Jake decided to move in with us, because we still had an unoccupied room in our apartment. We spent most of our evenings on our apartment cooking dinner, watching movies with our roommate Alice. The evenings usually ended with the two of us making out on the red leather sofa that my mom gifted me when I moved to Seattle. I never noticed anything strange about him, except that he didn't actually like to talk about his family or relatives ever, and he was extremely jealous. But I thought jealousy was that way.

"Hey Jake… come here baby," I called to him from the kitchen. He was on the couch with Alice, watching _Are You Smarter than a 5__th__ Grader?_ on TV.

"Yes Bells?" He came running and hugged me from behind while I chopped up some celery for the chicken soup Alice wanted to eat.

"I was wondering, now that you're going to meet my parents… Did your mom ever call you? Or, your dad? Cause I've never…" But he cut me mid sentence.

"Bella, please… just… I'll… uh… call her tomorrow." And he left the room with two beers in his hand, without turning to look at me.

Because I didn't feel like intruding or questioning him about it again; I just let it drop.

If I'd only known how wrong I was…

The day of our first anniversary was when I started to notice that something was wrong with him. Jake usually didn't drink too much during our partying escapades, but that night Jake received a strange phone call on our way home that made him change completely.

"I don't fucking care…" he hissed and slammed his cell phone shut.

I placed my hand on top of his.

"What's wrong honey? Who called?" I asked. He became hysterical.

"It was nobody Bella!" he yelled back. I flinched, because I wasn't expecting that reaction. But I persisted.

"But Jake, baby… Maybe I can help you. Who was it? Was it your mother?" I kept asking, thinking I was doing the right thing. I was wrong again.

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP BELLA! You don't fucking need to know who it was or why they're calling me!" Jacob was enraged and I was so scared of him! He stopped at a gas station to fill the car tank and bought two bottles of vodka. I was dead silent in the passenger seat, watching as he gulped down almost half bottle in one gulp. Jacob refilled the tank and pulled out of the gas station, screeching the tires.

That was the beginning of my nightmare.

Jacob didn't hide his alcoholic behavior from me anymore; he drank all the time, anywhere, everyday. I stopped partying with my friends because he made scenes everywhere. He became obsessed with the idea that I was being unfaithful, that I was cheating on him with my college friends, with my co-workers; he was jealous even of my own father! My conscience told me every day to leave him, to run away from him. But then, I thought I could help him change. I worked hard to place my heart away from my head to be able to walk away from him but I didn't found the will inside of me to leave him. Jacob made me quit college, forced me to quit my job and abandon my family and friends. He was becoming my entire world, but it was too late to stop him by then.

Everything fell apart when Jacob planned a surprise birthday party for me at my parent's house. He invited all my ex co-workers, a few mutual friends and my family. We were having a good time and he was behaving perfectly. My father was drinking a beer and offered Jacob one, and to my surprise he declined it, saying that he had promised me that he would stop drinking. And I was extremely happy! Jacob and I danced and laughed to no end, and I remembered why I fell in love with him. He was acting normal, being lovingly caring. However when it was time to blow the candles and cut the cake, things changed drastically.

Tyler Brown was one of my best friends from middle school; his mother and my mother were long time friends as well. When we were in eleventh grade, Tyler's family moved to California. He didn't graduate with us from high school, but we continued to be friends. Tyler graduated in California and enrolled in a graphic designer school there. Tyler was back for my birthday; because my mother and his thought it would be a great surprise for me. When everyone was singing Happy Birthday, a familiar voice filled my ears. Tyler was standing there in front of the cake table with a huge bouquet of tulips in his arms. I began to cry and sob because I was so happy to see him again.

"Happy birthday, Bella. You look lovely," he said, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"Aw! Thank you for coming Tay! I need to introduce you to my boyfriend Jacob." I grabbed his hand and dragged him to where Jake was, but to my surprise Jacob had a drink in his hand. Jake nodded when he saw us walking toward him, and put his glass down to greet us.

"There's my girl! Where have you been loca?" Jake said, wrapping his arms around my body, his hands stopping below the small of my back. I blushed furiously, but managed to step away from him.

"Jacob, this is Tyler Brown. Tyler, this is my boyfriend Jacob Black," I said nervously. Jake was giving Tyler strange looks, but he said nothing. My mother turned on the music and everyone started to dance. Jacob took my hand and started to dance with me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, his scent almost knocking me back.

"You've been drinking, haven't you?" I asked him, I was mad at him because I knew what happened when he got drunk.

"It was only one drink, Bells. Charlie gave it to me and I couldn't say no to him." He tried to justify himself and kissed me again.

We danced a few more songs, when Tyler came over to us.

"Can I dance with the birthday girl?" he asked Jacob who narrowed his eyes at Tyler.

"Not for too long…" Jake said, pushing me forward and making me stumble. I turned around to look at him and prayed that Tay hadn't noticed.

"Sorry," I mumbled an apology, but Tyler shrugged and we kept dancing. When the song was over, I excused myself to go to the bathroom. My mom announced that a few guests were leaving and I said goodbye and exchanged hugs and kisses with all of them. Jacob was nowhere around, and that was making me uncomfortable.

"Well Bella, it was a fun party. I hope to see you soon," Tyler said hugging me. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"It was nice to see –" I was cut off mid sentence. I yelped as I was pulled back suddenly, and I stumbled as my body crashed into Jacob's chest.

"You! Motherfucker! What the fuck you want with her, huh?" Jake asked Tyler. He was definitely intoxicated by now. Tyler looked confused and he took a step forward.

"Are you talking to me? I think you're drunk. You should go to sleep," Tyler sternly said, but Jacob was enraged by now.

"You are nobody to tell me what I should or shouldn't do! Get the fuck away from my woman!" Jake yelled. I was frozen at his side, terrified that if I decided to make a move Jake could hurt me.

"Oh please. C'mon I'm not going to fight a drunken man. That's not fair playing." Having said that Tyler turned around and tried to pull me away from Jake, but Jake pulled me back to him.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to fuck up your birthday party, goodbye," he said, turning around and heading for the door. My eyes were clouded with tears that threatened to fall and my heart was beating so hard inside my chest that I could not breathe. I felt Jake grabbing my arm and yanking me backwards so hard that I fell to the floor. I winced in pain and couldn't see what was happening.

"Stop it Jacob!" Tyler said, walking towards me extending his arm. Jacob pushed him away from me; Tyler stood up and stopped him to come near me again.

"Bella! Go call your dad!" he desperately said, fighting against Jacob. But I couldn't move a muscle. I was absolutely terrified. Jake grabbed Tyler by the neck and squeezed tightly, I started to scream but no one heard me. The music was muffling my cries. The two of them continued to fight on the floor and Jake kicked Tyler in the stomach.

"You're going to pay for that motherfucker!" Jake said, taking a gun from his waist, pointing it at Tyler who was still on the ground.

"No! Jake no!" I yelled and ran towards Tyler but a deafening sound made me stop dead on my tracks. First it was only a sound. "Oh my God! Help! Someone help me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. And then there were two, three, four, five more shots.

Jacob stood still with a huge smirk on his diabolical face.

"Tyler! Tyler talk to me, Tay! Please! Tyler! SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE! HURRY!" I yelled, my voice echoing everywhere. My whole body was covered in Tyler's warm blood that was pooling around us. I began to feel dizzy, and I knew Jacob had killed Tyler and that the next victim was going to be me.

A huge commotion surrounded me, people screaming and people running everywhere and I hadn't moved an inch from Tyler's body. His mother Sue came from inside the house, running toward her dead son's body. I only heard her screaming, but all sounds around me were muffled. I couldn't make out what was happening around me, and I completely fainted.

A few days later, I found myself on a hospital bed, in a white shirt and matching shorts, my mother Renee and my father Charlie at my side. "What happened? Where's Jacob? What happen to Tyler?" I tried to sit up but immediately after I felt dizzy and began to throw up on the floor. My father ran outside to call a nurse and I fainted again.

* * *

After Tyler's memorial, my family tried to convince me to return home with them, but I didn't want to leave my apartment. My dad wasn't willing to let me be alone, but after a few minutes of intensive discussion, I won and they took me home. My mom explained to me that Jacob had been accused of first degree murder and that he was awaiting trial. After several months, Jake was found guilty by a grand jury. He was sentenced to 25 years in jail, without the possibility of parole. I sighed in relief. I was finally free of him, from his abusive behavior, his drunken state. I was able to be myself again.

For the following four months I tried to rebuild my life, to go to college again and I started to go out without fear. I was happy, feeling free and loved. I was taking a nap in my bed, when my cell phone started to ring. Without looking at the screen, I already knew who it was - Alice.

"You better have good gossip to tell me Alice, I was taking a nap" I said, my voice was still groggy from sleeping.

"Well dear Bella, I actually have something better than that," she said giggling.

"Enlighten me, please," I said.

"Well, there's going to be this huge party at Raven's, so I'm calling you to find out what time you want me to pick you up. And… I am not taking a NO for an answer, missy," she sternly said. I knew better than to disagree with her. I sighed and rolled over in my bed.

"Well, I'm up to going if you come and help me with my hair and makeup," I said.

"Alright, see you in a few." She cheered and hung up.

Alice threw my club clothing on my bed and after I took a shower I began to get dressed. Alice loved to play with my hair and makeup! I ended up wearing a long satin blue blouse with shiny leggings and black high heeled booties. When I looked in the mirror, the image amazed me. "Woah Alice! I look amazing!"

35 minutes later, we were heading to the club.

**~*At the club*~**

"I need to go to the bathroom, wanna come?" Alice asked me and I shook my head. I was contemplating the sexy as hell Greek god standing at the bar, looking directly at me. I smiled, but a sudden heat invaded my cheeks and neck making me change my gaze. The bartender came over with a drink in his hand.

"Good evening. This is for you, from the man over there," he said, signaling the Greek god I had been watching. I turned and smiled back at him, my drink in hand. A few minutes later, I watched him coming toward my table. _Where's Alice? I hope she don't come when I am talking to my Greek-bronze- haired god. _I thought.

"Hi… good evening," he said pulling the chair back.

"Hi, thanks for the drink," I said, blushing once again.

"My pleasure. My name is Edward Cullen," he extended his hand and when his fingers made contact with mine, I felt an electric current running through my arm. I think he felt it too and my face blushed furiously – again.

"My name is Bella Swan… nice to meet you Edward," I simply said, smiling at him.

"Want to dance?" he asked me, and I couldn't say no. We headed to the dance floor. I was looking him, now that he was near me. Because I am obvious, he caught me staring at his face.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He said, making me giggle like a middle school teen girl.

"Better not. Let's go dance…" I said, holding his hand.

We started to dance and teased each other. The club lights were dim, making the scene more sensual. Lady Gaga's "Poker Face" filled the air and I started to dance even more provocatively. "I love this song!" I said to him and he nodded, a huge smirk on his face. We danced to Lady Gaga's "Telephone", Chris Brown "Picture Perfect" and Rihanna "Umbrella". His body was pressed against mine, making chills run down my back. I began to press my ass into his crotch and thrust my hips into him. I turned around and winked, then I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm thirsty Edward; can you get us something to drink? I'm going to wait for you at the table," I whispered into his ear.

"Well… tell me what you want to have… and I'll go to get it right away," he answered back.

"A strawberry margarita would be just fine for me," I said.

"Okay."

I walked back to my table to wait for Edward to bring our drinks. He came back with my Margarita, smirking at me as he approached. He looked absolutely sexy. I couldn't take my eyes of him. When he approached the table, I stood up.

"Edward, let's move to a quiet place so we can talk."

"Sure," he said, following me to the back of the club. They have there a VIP area, with red leather couches, barely illuminated. There weren't many people around us, so we could be ourselves. I took a sip of my drink and he did the same. There was no need to fill every silence with irrational chitchat.

"I love your hair… can I touch it?" I asked him, biting my bottom lip.

He smirked and nodded. "Go ahead, but I must say that my hair is an erogenous part of my body." His voice was husky and low, and I couldn't help but smile.

"That's alright babe… I'm dying to run my hands on that glorious hair of yours. If something happens after that… and I hope it will… we can figure it out later on." Definitely I was crazy. I had drunk too many Margaritas. My panty was already wet.

"You are so beautiful Bella. I am sure that I'll never get tired of seeing your face for the rest of my life," he whispered. His face was inches from mine, he was really close and I could feel his breath on my lips. I wanted him to kiss me. NOW!

"I don't know what is going to happen later, but I must say that you effect me like no one before you, Edward. This is so weird to me and I have to…" and he kissed me. He was kissing me passionately; I dug my fingers on his scalp and into his velvety hair.

I moaned and deepened the kiss. I bit his tongue, kissed his neck and his jaw line. He ran one hand on the back of my neck and with the other one he traced my cheek with his long fingers.

"Come with me Edward," I said, pulling myself from his lap.

I enlaced my hand with his. Edward pushed me against the back wall of the club, making me moan loudly. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he grabbed my ass to help him regain my balance.

"Fuck Bella…" he said.

"Let's go to my home Edward…"

We ran through the rain to Edward's car and he drove away from the club. We were in my home in no time. I looked for my keys in my bag; I was nervous not having had a man in my house since Jacob. I opened the door of my apartment.

"The only thing I want right now is you Edward. I don't know why and I don't care either, just you Edward… that's what I want now." I launched myself on him, making him stumble backwards. He hit his back on the wall and groaned in pain.

"Whoops! Sorry baby," I said and giggled.

I pushed him towards the bed making him recline on his back, me straddling him.

"Oh, fuck me Edward," I whispered in his ear.

"Fuck Bella!" he whimpered.

He grasped my waist, making us turn around on the bed. I was on top of him again giving him access to my overheated core. I could feel the tip of his cock teasing my clit, making me moan loudly.

"Oh Edward… stop teasing me." I let out a frustrating sigh.

"I am going to fuck you senseless Bella," he groaned, tearing my clothes off of me. I did the same and undress him.

"I can't wait." I said, pushing my body forward, so he could impale me with his hard cock.

"Yes, Edward… this is so… good."

"You're so wet for me baby." His hands were traveling through my body, caressing me while thrusting in and out, pounding my pussy with force. I cried out loud.

"Shit… oh God," Edward turned me around facing the bed now.

"Mmm Bella baby, you feel so fucking good." I was using my headboard as leverage, pushing my body against his on each thrust.

"Oh Edward, I'm going to come… shit…" He smacked my ass and I moaned loudly again.

"Bella… fuck!" he said and I cried out loud as I came, moaning his name again and again. Edward cried out my name as well, when an intense orgasm made him crashed on my back.

"That was so good," I finally said, breathless.

Edward was playing with a messy strand of my hair.

"I like you, Bella. Even if it may sound awkward for you, it is really important for me to let you know how I feel." He said, my heart swell with this giant emotion, growing inside of me. I believed in love again. I trusted him, I trusted in every single word he had said.

"I believe you, Edward. I barely know you but I feel like I know you from long ago." I kissed the top of his nose.

"I am thirsty, want to drink something?" I asked him.

"No babe, I'm fine," he said.

I wrapped my naked body with the bed sheet and walked out to the kitchen.

But my reality came crashing down on me and bit me hard on my ass. When I was on the kitchen, I noticed that my cell phone had a message. _Oh my God! Alice!" _I thought while pressing the password of my voice mail. _Alice must be preoccupied! _I thought, as I listened to the new message in my voicemail. Panic and desperation took over my body and my brain felt like it would go to explode. The phone crashed to my feet and I stood there frozen, unable to move. My heart was pulsing painfully in my chest and my head began to spin, making me feel dizzy and nauseated. _Edward, he need to go, NOW! _I thought, as I ran back to my room where Edward was pacifically asleep.

I went completely nuts. Jacob was free and coming home… as he said he would. I wanted to cry, to scream… but I stood there… unable to move. I frantically pressed the police number, to notify them that Jacob had violated the restraining order. In matter of seconds, Jacob Black, my biggest nightmare, would be dangerously near me, near Edward.

I ran back to my room to wake him up. "Listen to me. You have to go Edward… now!" Edward looked confused, staring at me. I was pacing from side to side, muttering things under my breath.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked me, concern clearly noticeable in his voice, but I ignored him as I continued to pace around my bedroom.

"You have to go! NOW! Dammit… GO!" I yelled at him, yanking the sheets from his body. He stood up to grab his boxers off the floor. I ran back to the living room, to check the door lock. I ran back to my room, grabbed Edward's arm to push him out of the window.

"What the fuck is going on?" I couldn't speak to him. I only had to save him from Jacob. Edward didn't deserve to die because of me, just like Tyler. Anger filled my body, and I pushed him again.

"You wanna know why you have to leave, here's why," I said, throwing my cell phone at him. Edward looked at me then at my phone.

"Press 4598 and listen to the message."

_"Hey baby, surprise, surprise. Girl, I'm free. I'll be home around three. See ya… Jake."_

He looked at me, his beautiful eyes wide opened. The clock showed 3:15.

"Who the fuck is Jake?" he asked.

"An ex," I muttered.

"An ex?"

"Damn! I'm sure. He is obsessed with me. I thought that I was safe, because he was in jail. But somehow he is out today! Shit! I can't believe it." I started to cry, the tears poured from my eyes.

"Shhh don't worry. I'm here… nothing bad is going to happen to you," he said, taking me in his arms.

"Nooo! You need to go. That man is fucking crazy," I said, sobbing.

"Why? What did he do?"

"He got 25 years. Jake killed someone because of me; he is possessive and extremely jealous. But I don't know why he is out."

I was so scared for Edward's safety.

"Grab you shoes, clothes…. He should be here soon. Move, please!" I said, throwing his things out of the window. "Go! Hit the street, disappear, whatever… but just get out of here."

"Wait, at least let me get dressed and I'll leave."

"Don't take too long Edward. If Jake finds you here, he is going to snap your neck in two seconds…" I whispered.

I heard the sounds of keys on the door and I started to shake. I put my hand on my mouth to muffle the sobs and my heart started to pound rapidly inside my chest.

"I changed the locks, you've got time to go," I whispered.

We heard a slam on the door. Jacob was here.

"Bella! Bella! It's me, Jake. Open the door honey," he shouted and I began to whimper.

Silence… we remained quiet, my hands enlaced on Edward's.

"I know you are inside Bella. Just open the fucking door, before I kick it down." His voice was menacing.

"There's no time now, get under the bed. I will try to calm him a bit and ask him to take a ride with me. Then you can go… but before you go, please leave me your phone number. I promise I'll call you," I said, crossing my arms around his neck to kiss him.

But our plan changed… Jake kicked down the door, making me scream. Edward had one leg out of his jeans.

"Bella… who's that car outsi…" he yelled, but stopped when his eyes fixed on Edward. I stood there, frozen… I looked at him; he looked at me and back to Edward.

"Who the fuck are you motherfucker?" he growled, taking a step closer.

I walked toward him, trying to ease his anger. "Jake, listen baby. He is a friend of mine, but he is leaving now." I stood in the middle of them. "Right?"

"Do you really think that I am that stupid?" Jacob turned to face me and instantly I took a few steps back from him. I was scared to death. I stumbled on my feet when he tried to reach my arm.

Edward jumped on Jacob to protect me.

"Don't you dare to touch her, motherfucker!"

And they began to fist fight. I moved from my frozen position and ran back to the phone to call the police. Edward and Jacob continued to fight on the floor, when I talked to Officer Donald. In no time, I heard police officers running inside the room to separate them. I ran to Edward, wrapping my arms around his neck.

After Jacob was arrested and away from me, paramedics checked on Edward and determined that he could go home.

* * *

**~*One day later*~**

Last night, Edward asked me to move to his apartment. I didn't want to do that, because I was afraid that maybe he would think I was taking advantage of him. But, I missed him so badly… I needed him to feel secure again.

I moved around my room, throwing my clothing into a shoulder bag and a small suitcase. When I gathered all my belongings, I took a taxi to the address Edward wrote for me on a piece of paper last night. Approaching the apartment door, I could hear laughter and voices coming from the inside. I sighed and knocked the door. All sounds inside stopped and a huge, bulky man opened the door for me.

"Hi. Is Edward home?" I asked him, biting my bottom lip, hoping that this was the correct address.

The guy in front of me nodded and took my bags, leaving the door open for me.

"Edward, I think your girl is here!" he said, turning back to offer me his huge hand. "I'm Emmett, nice to meet you." I chuckled and extend my hand to him.

"Nice to meet you Emmett, I'm Bella."

Emmett wrapped his arm around me, leading us to the living room. "I know you already Bella," he said.

When we reach the living room, Edward was on his feet looking at me. I run to him, and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I don't want to leave you ever again Edward," I said, kissing him again.

"I'm not going anywhere Bella. I belong to you, forever," he said, his friends cheering at us.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you have enjoy Bella's side of the story. People had write asking me to develop this story and make it longer, but I think it reached it's best. Thank you for your wonderful support. The only thing I ask you back is LOTS of reviews! haha See ya soon...

XOXO

Denny


End file.
